Everlasting Story
by Lillianna59
Summary: AC 188. Duo, jeune garçon des rue et Odin Lowe Jr, un enfant sans passé, se rencontrent pour la première fois sur L2. AC 195. les Gundams, défenseurs des colonies descendent sur terre...
1. Lost Child

**Blabla de début de fic :**

**Disclaimers : **...cherche partout dans le bordel environnant... Pas d'acte de propriété, rien... pas à moi... snif ç________ç

**Genre : **Fic à chapitre, Yaoi, shounen ai... y aura de la romance, du drame, de l'action, de la torture sans doute... mais ça sera pour leur bien à tous... sisi je vous l'assure.

**Couple :** HeeroxDuo ou DuoxHeero, pas encore décidé

**Résumé :** L'histoire sans fin? Bouuuhhhh, je déteste les résumés... Pour simplifier, on va dire que Gundam Wing aurait pu se passer comme cela

Sur ce Bonne lecture :)

*****

**Gundam Wing : An everlasting story**

**Book One : Genesis ~ A two voices destiny**

Chapter One : Lost Child

Un hôtel, quelque part sur L2

Quiconque levant les yeux vers la façade de l'hôtel aurait remarqué un jeune garçon à une fenêtre du troisième étage ; un jeune garçon au visage fin, ciselé, entouré de longs cheveux bruns désordonnés et doux au regard. Un visage d'ange aurait-on dit à première vue...

Mais les premières impressions sont souvent trompeuses. En observant un peu mieux, le passant lambda se serait tout de suite arrêté sur le regard de cet enfant : deux yeux d'un bleu pâle très froid qui lui conféraient un regard aussi froid qu'une lame de font, un regard perçant qui vous fouillait jusqu'à l'âme, dévoilant la moindre de vos pensées, le moindre de vos sentiments, de vos faiblesses aussi. Un regard miroir d'un monde dont il était absent.

En observant un peu mieux, quelqu'un aurait pu distinguer tout cela... oui, mais voilà, il n'y avait personne et l'enfant demeurait seul à sa fenêtre, poupée de porcelaine, fragile objet abandonné dans un coin quand on avait finit de jouer avec. Corps sans vie qui se contente d'exister.

L'enfant, puisqu'il nous faut lui donner un nom, se faisait appeler Odin Lowe Jr et paraissait avoir huit ans tout au plus. C'était le fils adoptif d'un tueur à gage, d'un assassin. C'était là tout ce qu'on savait de lui, tout ce que lui même savait de lui... C'était tout, et ce n'était rien : son nom était le même que celui de son père ; il ne connaissait pas son âge véritable. Il ne savait pas même pourquoi un homme tel que Odin Lowe l'avait pris sous son aile. Il ne savait pas même qui était celui-ci. Cela ne semblait pas l'intéresser.

Odin Lowe Jr se contentait d'être là, présence solide et pourtant impalpable aux yeux des autres, page vierge qui attendait qu'une main extérieure écrivit son histoire. Mais la main secourable ne venait pas et il continuait à attendre, seul à la fenêtre, observant un monde qui tournait sans lui...

*****

Ce fut à la même fenêtre que le trouva son aîné lorsqu'il rentra quelques heures plus tard. L'adulte retint avec peine un soupir à la vue de celui qui était son fils adoptif. Cet enfant le désespérait chaque jour un peu plus par son apparent manque d'humanité.

Bien sûr, il ne se leurrait pas, il savait qu'il était responsable de cet état de fait.

Il avait recueilli le jeune Odin il y avait deux ans de cela maintenant ; il effectuait alors une mission punitive sous les ordres d'Oz. Il devait éliminer une faction anti-gouvernementale qui menaçait d'affaiblir les fondations du groupuscule aux ordres de Treize Kushreinada. La manœuvre était délicate, et il était hors de questions que les grands pontes d'Oz se salissent les mains : l'existence même d'Oz était encore trop fragile, menacée de toute part par les adversaires de son leader que beaucoup craignaient et jugeaient dangereux.

On avait donc fait appel à lui, un mercenaire, pour se charger de l'exécution. Odin avait accompli sa mission avec succès ; celui qui allait devenir son fils faisait parti des dommages collatéraux.

Odin avait découvert son corps inanimé dans les décombres d'un building qu'il avait miné à grands renforts d'explosifs. Miraculeusement, l'enfant avait survécu... mais sa mémoire s'était enfui ; il ne se rappelait plus rien de son passé et rien ni personne n'avait pu le renseigner sur qui il était ni d'où il venait. Odin l'avait recueilli

Encore aujourd'hui, Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait sauvé la petite victime innocente ; l'idée même de sauver une vie était à l'encontre de tout ce que lui avait appris son passé d'assassin. Mais rien n'avait pu faire, il n'avait pu se résoudre à tuer l'enfant. Alors, il avait suivi ses émotions, un de ses leitmotivs, et l'avait pris sous son aile. Il se consolait en se disant que sa présence à ses côtés lui fournissait une couverture idéale dans son métier. Qui irait en effet soupçonner un respectable père de famille d'être l'un des criminels les plus recherchés de la galaxie. C'est ce qu'il était depuis qu'il avait abattu Heero Yui, le leader des partisans de la paix dans les colonies.

Pourtant Odin n'était pas exempt de tord à l'égard du jeune garçon : il lui avait appris toutes les ficelles du métier, et au lieu de l'élever comme un fils, il l'avait former en tant que successeur. Et Dieu seul savait que le gamin était doué : il absorbait les informations comme une éponge absorbait l'eau. Véritable ordinateur humain, il analysait les faits et agissait en fonction d'eux à une vitesse proprement hallucinante. Il avait créé sans le vouloir une machine à visage humain. Il ne savait même pas ce que le gamin pensait de tout cela, il n'osait même pas demander, craignant par trop la réponse qui lui serait donnée.

Il en était là de ses pensées quand l'enfant se retourna vers lui. Comme toujours il posa sur lui un regard vide de tous sentiments qui lui fit l'effet d'une balle de revolver. D'une manière presque pitoyable, il se racla la gorge :

- Mission! Annonça-t-il d'une voix forcée, comme enrouée.

Ce qui eut pour effet d'allumer un soupçon d'intérêt dans des yeux si clairs.

*****

Voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui. Un peu court sans doute, mais c'est promis, je ferai mieux la prochaine fois. J'espère que cela vous aura plu. Perso, je suis plutôt fébrile car c'est làma première fanfic

N'hésitez pas à faire des remarques et à laisser vos appréciations

A la semaine prochaine pour la suite

Lilianna qui, mine de rien, est quand même très fière d'elle

_______


	2. Rapunzel au balcon

**Disclaimers : **...cherche partout dans le bordel environnant... Pas d'acte de propriété, rien... pas à moi... snif ç________ç

**Genre : **Fic à chapitre, Yaoi, shounen ai... y aura de la romance, du drame, de l'action, de la torture sans doute... mais ça sera pour leur bien à tous... sisi je vous l'assure.

**Couple :** HeeroxDuo ou DuoxHeero, toujours pas décidée

**Résumé :** L'histoire sans fin? Bouuuhhhh, je déteste les résumés... Pour simplifier, on va dire que Gundam Wing aurait pu se passer comme cela

Voici la suite des aventures de Duo et Heero. Je sais, j'avais dit la semaine prochaine, mais ça a été plus rapide que prévu, mais vous n'allez vous plaindre, si?

Mais, moins de blabla, voici le thème du jour : Anne, ma soeur Anne, ne vois-tu rien venir?

Oups! Trompée ^^;

*****

**Gundam Wing : An everlasting story**

**Book One : Genesis ~ A two voices destiny**

*****

Chapter Two : Rapunzel au Balcon

_Triste enfant perdue,_

_Abandonnée de tous,_

_Rapunzel au balcon _

_Observe le monde_

_D'un œil indifférent._

_Détachée des hommes,_

_De leur nature profonde,_

_Elle est seule dans sa tour d'argent._

_Voilée à leurs regards,_

_Elle attend_

_qu'on vienne la délivrer,_

_qu'on lui apprenne la vie_

_et la douceur d'aimer._

_Impassible présence,_

_Invariablement_

_Elle attend... [1]_

*****

Aux pieds de l'hôtel

Quiconque aurait prêté attention au manège de la rue aurait aperçu la fine silhouette qui passa à plusieurs reprises ce jour-là au bas de l'hôtel. Quiconque aurait prêté attention aurait remarqué deux yeux vifs, plein de malice et de joie de vivre qui posaient sur le monde un regard émerveillé, aurait vu un visage fin de lutin entouré d'une cascade de cheveux couleur miel ; un elfe perdu chez les humains, un rêve éveillé, aussi doux que le souffle du vent lorsqu'il court sur la prairie. Mais personne ne le vit.

*****

Le gamin, car c'était bien un humain, était l'un des nombreux enfants qui hantaient les rue de L2, la plus misérable et la plus pauvre des colonies. Abandonnés de tous, livrés à eux-mêmes, porteurs des germes de la maladies, ceux-ci n'étaient plus au bout d'un certain temps que des ombres grises et sans vie ; ils se confondaient alors à la grisaille environnante. Ils vivaient - si l'on pouvait dire ainsi - de vols, de larcins, fouillaient les poubelles, se vendaient même aux désirs pervers des adultes pour échapper à la misère environnante.

Pourtant, la petite créature ne semblaient pas marqué par le stigmate de la misère ; elle paraissait pure, intouchée, intacte : son petit visage aux joues tendres et roses respirait la santé, ses grands yeux curieusement violets lançaient sur le monde un regard empli de questions. Son corps gracile avait la finesse d'un marbre. Il était l'incarnation même de la vie.

*****

Mais les passants, trop occupés par le quotidien triste et morne de L2 ne se donnaient même plus la peine d'observer le monde autour d'eux, et le jeune lutin pouvait sans crainte se livrer à sa passionnante occupation.

Lui à part, nul ne s'était intéressé à l'enfant à la fenêtre du troisième étage, nul n'avait perçu l'inexorable solitude qui en émanait. Seul le lutin s'était arrêté pour regarder, pour voir, pour comprendre.

Oh, cela lui avait pris du temps pour percevoir la petite présence solitaire, cela ne s'était pas fait tout seul... mais une fois qu'il l'eut perçue, il ne put s'en détourner et il se trouvait là, à présent incapable de se détourner, comme prisonnier d'un rêve éveillé.

Ce n'était pas tant le physique du garçon qui avait attiré son attention – à la hauteur où il se trouvait, il arrivait à peine à distinguer ses traits – que le détachement presque inhumain qui émanait de lui. Il lui apparut comme absent de ce monde, comme entouré d'une barrière invisible qui le séparait à jamais de l'humanité.

Lui revint alors en mémoire une vieille légende terrienne qui racontait comment une princesse, prisonnière d'un sort lancé par une mauvaise fée, attendait au sommet d'une tour qu'un prince charmant vint la délivrer un jour.

Il voulait être le prince charmant qui délivrerait un jour cette merveilleuse créature. [2]

Et il demeurait là, les yeux perdus dans le vague au lieu de chercher, comme il aurait du le faire, de quoi se nourrir.

Il en était là de sa réflexion quand il entendit une voix l'appeler derrière lui :

- Duo, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Tout le monde de cherche.

Comme à regret, le dénommé Duo détourna le regard de l'objet de sa fascination.

- J'arrive Solo, dit-il d'une voix triste.

Il regagna son monde.

Il ne vit pas la lueur de tristesse qui traversa le regard du jeune garçon à la fenêtre. Il ne vit pas ce même regard le suivre jusqu'à ce qu'il eut disparu.

*****

_Et Rapunzel au balcon _

_continue_

_d'observer le monde._

_Impassible présence,_

_Invariablement, _

_Elle attend._

_*****_

Notes :

[1] : Petit clin d'oeil à l'un de mes chanteurs préférés ( Jean - Jacques Goldman, _Elle attend_) et dont je me suis inspirée, mais bon... n'est pas Goldman qui veut ^___^;

[2] : Il s'agit d'un des contes des Frères Grimm, Rapunzel ou Princesse Raiponce en français, une très belle histoire pour qui aime les contes de fée.

__________________

Voilà, la deuxième partie de l'histoire est à présent bouclée, et comme toujours j'ai été dépassée par mon sujet : je n'ai toujours pas écrit ce que je souhaitais écrire.

Au lycée, mon prof de lettres avait coutume de que j'avais beaucoup d'imagination mais que malheureusement j'écrivais au fil de la plume. Je ne pense pas avoir changé.

Toujours est-il que ce texte me plaît tel qu'il est et je prends énormément de plaisir à l'écrire.

Et puis, ce n'est pas tous les jours que Heero Yui sauveur de l'humanité est présenté sous les traits de la princesse en détresse hein? Pour une fois que ce n'est pas Calamity Rose qui est à sauver, vous n'allez pas chouiner quand même? Et Duo en prince charmant... Miam ____

Allez hop, un dernier mot pour la route : dans la prochaine partie, nos deux zozos devraient enfin se rencontrer... ou pas ;)

Lianna qui attend désespérément vos impressions

*_____*


	3. Solo and Co'

**Disclaimers : **...cherche partout dans le bordel environnant... toujours pas trouvé d'acte de propriété, rien... pas à moi... snif ç________ç

**Genre : **Fic à chapitre, Yaoi, shounen ai... y aura de la romance, du drame, de l'action, de la torture sans doute... d'ailleurs, c'est pour bientôt ça

**Couple :** HeeroxDuo ou DuoxHeero, faudrait déjà qu'ils arrivent à se trouver nos deux zouaves

**Résumé :** L'histoire sans fin? Bouuuhhhh, je déteste les résumés... Pour simplifier, on va dire que Gundam Wing aurait pu se passer comme cela

J'avais promis ZE RENCONTRE pour aujourd'hui... eh bien... non! ZE RENCONTRE attendra encore un peu.

Pas content? M'en fout, c'est moi l'auteure (eurk! je l'aime pas ce féminin là). J'ai décidé de les faire mariner encore un peu... Nan, en fait l'auteur(e) ne contrôle plus rien, tout fout le camp...une vraie BUSE!

Bon assez de blabla, laissons place à l'histoire :

Chapter Three : Solo and Co'

La même journée au soir, dans un immeuble délabré, à quelques centaines de mètres de l'hôtel

L'inquiétude gagnait peu à peu Solo tandis qu'il observait son cadet du coin de l'œil. Le gamin, Moustique comme il l'appelait parfois avec affection, était d'humeur distraite depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés à la planque.

La planque, c'était un vieil immeuble délabré qui leur faisait office d'abri. Il était situé dans Downtown, la ville basse, le quartier le plus mal famé de L2 ; celui qui abritait les miséreux, les putes, les détrousseurs, les enfants abandonnés, tous ses gens dont là société voulait oublié l'existence.

Solo était un de ces enfants de la grisaille.

Il avait été abandonné, jeté là comme un déchet par sa mère, il supposait. De ses parents, il ne savait rien... sans doute des junkies trop défoncés par les drogues pour s'occuper d'un mouflet, ou une catin qui s'était faite engrossée par un client et qui s'était débarrassé de ce qu'elle considérait être un boulet.

Il ne savait pas et s'en foutait même, pour tout dire. Non, ça n'avait pas d'importance.

Ce qui lui importait, c'était Duo et les autres... c'était ces gamins de la rue qui comme lui avaient été laissés derrière et qui maintenant formaient sa famille.

C'était la famille qu'il s'était choisi.

Une famille constituée de rebuts de la société, de gamins handicapés, de souffreteux, de petites frappes, de futurs junkies, d'assassins... des êtres qui avaient appris à vivre ensemble, à survivre aussi.

Non, cela n'avait d'importance...

Paradoxalement, il était même heureux.

*****

Pour en revenir à l'objet de sa préoccupation, le gamin semblait rêveur, presque triste depuis qu'il l'avait découvert traînant devant un hôtel miteux, quelques quartiers plus loin. Il ne parlait pas, ne souriait pas, ne mangeait pas et passait son temps à soupirer comme une âme en peine. Un comble pour cet estomac sur patte, véritable moulin à paroles éternellement en train de sourire et faire des blagues débiles.

Un rayon de soleil au milieu de la grisaille.

Comparaison des plus cyniques, même pour lui, car le soleil, ils ne le verraient sans doute jamais ; ils n'atteindraient sans doute même jamais la majorité, ils mourraient bien avant...

Pourtant, curieusement il ne le voyait pas mourir avec eux dans ce trou à rat... non... Duo était un survivant... Lui s'en sortirait...

A condition bien sûr qu'il arrête de faire sa chochotte et redescende sur terre...

- Eh! Moustique... mange ou ton repas va s'faire la malle, l'interpela-t-il de plus en plus agacé... Moustique... Eh! Oh! J'te parle...

Mais l'autre continuait de le fixer sans le voir

Oui, il était vraiment inquiet cette fois... surtout après ce qu'un détrousseur lui avait appris tout a l'heure.

*****

Quelques heures plus tôt

Maudit gamin qui n'avait toujours pas donné signe de vie depuis ce matin... jurait dans sa barbe celui qui ne devait être qu'un gamin lui-même.

Ça faisait des heures qu'il cherchait le moustique dans tout Downtown et impossible de mettre la main dessus.

Restait à espérer qu'il ne s'était pas foutu dans la merde avec son fichu caractère. Car on ne rigolait pas ici, et l'autre avec ses blagues avait parfois une fâcheuse tendance à mettre tout le monde en rogne.

Il aperçu une tête connue un peu plus loin, un petit brun trapu, un gamin de la rue comme lui.

- Eh! John... t'as pas vu Duo

- Qui?

- Moustique. Un gamin avec une tignasse qui lui arrive aux épaules et des putains d'yeux violets qui vous donnent envie de rire juste en les r'gardant. L'est toujours pendu à mes basques, t'as pas pu l'manquer.

Et l'autre de réfléchir pendant quelques secondes

- Nan, pas vu traîner par ici.

Il allait s'éloigner quand le dénommé John le rappela

- Eh! Solo... t'es au courant à propos du cadavre?

- Quel cadavre? demanda l'autre d'un air vaguement impatient.

- Paraît qu'les flics ont r'trouvé un corps à deux pâtés d'maison d'ici. Et salement amoché avec ça... Un mignon qui tapine dans l'quartier, du même âge qu'le gamin... L'a été saigné à blanc y paraît... pas joli à voir... Tu f'rais mieux d'prévenir tes mioches...

- Y tapinent pas mes mioches, y s'contentent d'voler.

- Moi, pour c'que j'en dis. Tu f'rais bien de t' méfier toi aussi. T'es plutôt mignon dans ton genre...

Solo chassa la main de l'autre qui le caressait de manière obscène et s'éloigna pour reprendre ses recherches.

Finalement il retrouva Moustique une demie heure plus tard et n'y pensa plus.

*****

Voyant qu'il ne répondait toujours pas, Solo abandonna la manière douce et lui mis une claque sur l'arrière du crâne.

- C'est bon là, t'as percuté?

Il n'obtint pour réponse qu'un vague grognement. Mais le gamin fixait à nouveau son regard sur lui. Quelque soit ce qui le préoccupait, il avait à présent toute son attention.

Il entreprit de lui raconter tout ce que le détrousseur lui avait dit.

A la fin de son récit, il lui tendit un poignard :

- Si un type louche t'approche, tu l'plantes.

Après l'avoir fait tournoyer dans sa main quelques instant, Duo cacha l'arme dans ses vêtements.

Elle y était encore lorsque, quelques heures plus tard, quelqu'un lui agrippa le bras au détour d'une ruelle. Elle y était encore...

Il n'eut pas le temps de sortir le poignard.

L'autre lui porta un coup à la nuque, et puis ce fut le silence...

*****

Voilà, un chapitre de plus qui s'achève. J'ai décidé de me cantonner à des parties courtes, ça m'évite de trop partir en live. Par contre, le cliffangher est mortel je trouve ;)... Non, ne frappez pas l'auteur(e) ou vous n'aurez jamais la suite.

Rassurez vous cependant, j'ai décidé de ne pas les faire mourir... du moins pas pour le moment.

Dudule s'en sortira encore une fois, avec quelques bleus à l'âme et il rencontrera bien son Hee-chan dans le prochain chapitre... d'une certaine façon...

Lilianna qui aime bien faire mariner les gens :)


	4. The meeting

**Disclaimers : **...cherche partout dans le bordel environnant... toujours pas trouvé d'acte de propriété, rien... pas à moi... snif ç________ç

Euh... Lill... faudrait voire à ranger quand même...

**Genre : **Fic à chapitres, Yaoi, shounen ai... torture comme plat du jour

**Couple :** HeeroxDuo ou DuoxHeero. Ça y est, c'est pour aujourd'hui ZE RENCONTRE... on verra plus tard pour les positions...

**Résumé :** L'histoire sans fin? Bouuuhhhh, je déteste les résumés... Pour simplifier, on va dire que Gundam Wing aurait pu se passer comme cela

*****

Bonjour à tous.

Je tenais tout d'abord à remercier tous ceux qui avaient mis cette fanfic dans leurs favoris ou écrit une review. J'ai été très touchée et je suis ravie que l'histoire leur plaise. J'espère que cela continuera encore longtemps.

Sinon, je suis désolée d'avoir tant tardé à poster la suite : j'ai passé plus de temps chez le vétérinaire que devant mon clavier dernièrement. Mon chien s'est chopé une vraie saleté mais ça a l'air d'aller mieux. Je devrais le récupérer demain si tout va bien.

Mais pour le moment, voici la suite de l'histoire :

*****

Chapter Four : The meeting

Downtown, dans un entrepôt désafecté, la nuit

Le jeune garçon se rapprochait à pas feutrés de sa cible. Aussi silencieux qu'une ombre, il avait éliminé les obstacles qui lui barraient la route.

Les gardes n'avaient pour la plupart pas eu le temps de l'apercevoir avant de mourir de ses mains, et ceux qui y étaient parvenus, peu nombreux d'ailleurs, étaient restés ébahis, tétanisés devant l'incongruité de la scène : devant eux se dressait un gamin de huit ou neuf ans, d'une apparence si fragile que le moindre coup de vent aurait pu, semble-t-il, le renverser. Mais celui-ci les menaçait d'un revolver, une arme si lourde que son poignet aurait pu se briser sous son poids. Une ombre silencieuse, immobile, presque évanescente.

Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de riposter, le jeune Odin leur mit une balle entre les yeux.

Implacable...

Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de donner l'alerte.

Il se dirigeait à présent vers le lieu où se trouvait celui qu'il était sensé tuer. Pourtant il s'arrêta de nouveau : un cri terrible venait de retentir dans les couloirs déserts... un cri d'enfant.

*****

Une chambre d'hôtel, quelques heures plus tôt

Odin Lowe Jr regardait par la fenêtre le manège des gamins de la rue d'un air détaché. Non pas que cela l'intéressait, mais son mentor l'avait laissé seul dans cette chambre d'hôtel tandis qu'il était allé à la rencontre de leur futur client. Il ne lui avait pas donné la moindre consigne quant à ce qu'il était sensé faire.

Odin était là, seul, livré à lui même.

Cela ne le dérangeait pas... d'ailleurs il avait toujours été seul.

Odin ne comptait pas. Pour lui, son fils adoptif n'était qu'un objet, une couverture facile, une arme de plus dans sa panoplie de mercenaire...

Non, le gamin ne se faisait aucune illusion. il savait qu'un jour l'adulte n'aurait plus besoin de lui, il savait qu'il l'éliminerait alors, qu'il le jèterait comme on jetait un vêtement trop usé, comme ses parents l'avaient déjà fait autrefois... sans la moindre pitié.

Que deviendrait-il à ce moment là? Il n'en savait rien... Il avait peur...

Il avait peur, alors il apprenait tout ce que le mercenaire voulait bien lui enseigner avec une voracité quasi maladive... Il apprenait tout pour que, le moment venu, il puisse se défendre.

Il voulait survivre... Il voulait vivre... et être libre...

En bas de l'hôtel un gamin attira son attention et Odin se mit à l'observer mine de rien.

C'était un jeune garçon - il en avait la certitude malgré les cheveux longs qui lui tombaient aux épaules et la fragilité apparente de son ossature - un enfant de son âge qui s'amusait à courir au milieu des passants, insouciant de la grisaille ambiante.

Papillon voletant au gré du vent...

Il était libre... et cette liberté le fascinait autant qu'elle lui jetait à la face sa propre condition... Il aurait voulu rejoindre le papillon... Il voulait voler.

Mais déjà le merveilleux insecte s'envolait au loin, ramené dans son monde par l'un de ses congénères...

Derrière lui, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et se referma.

- Mission! Annonça l'adulte sans autre forme de salut

Sa vie reprenait son cour.

A la suite de quoi le mercenaire lui indiqua les paramètres de la mission. Celle-ci consistait en une simple exécution, un homme d'une trentaine d'années, un soldat de la fédération qui s'était réfugié dans un vieil entrepôt délabré de Downtown. L'adulte ne lui donna pas plus de détails ; après tout, ils n'étaient que de simples exécutants. Ils étaient là pour tuer, on ne leur en demandait pas plus.

Ils n'en demandaient pas plus.

Odin sénior lui montra juste une photo et le gamin l'étudia avec attention : un visage banal, sans charme qu'encadraient des cheveux d'un blond filasse, une bouche fine aux lèvres serrées dans une moue cruelle... rien que l'enfant n'avait déjà vu ailleurs.

Pourtant lorsqu'il croisa le regard qui le fixait sur le papier glacé, un frisson glacial le traversa et remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale...

Des yeux si pâles qu'ils en paraissaient blancs et dont pourtant se dégageait un impression de noirceur presque écœurante... un regard de fou, un regard de sadique, un regard de tueur...

Un regard qui lui donna envie de vomir.

Il se sentit pratiquement agressé physiquement par la photo.

Et pour la première fois il eut envie de refuser une mission.

L'adulte vit tout cela, mais ne dit rien. Pourtant, au moment de le laisser partir, il agrippa le bras du garçon et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son fils.

- Surtout, ne te fais pas prendre... lui dit-il avec force.

Pour la première fois, le cadet perçut de l'inquiétude chez son aîné.

L'autre voulut ajouter autre chose, mais se retint...

Mieux valait pour lui ignorer certaines choses.

*****

Odin Jr allait sortir de l'ombre quand deux hommes passèrent devant lui. Il replongea dans les ténèbres

- Bon sang! Ce type est vraiment un porc. Le gamin a quoi, huit ou neuf ans... Faut vraiment que quelqu'un lui fasse la peau.

- Et tu comptes t'en charger peut être? Crois moi, le temps qu'il s'amuse avec le mioche, il nous fout la paix. Mieux vaut lui que nous. Et puis, de toute façon c'est pas comme si il allait vivre vieux. Les gosses ici finissent toujours sur le trottoir. Ça lui fera de l'expérience pour son futur métier...

L'autre maugréa quelque chose à voix basse d'un air vaguement dégouté. Puis ils s'éloignèrent.

Après quelques minutes, Odin reprit sa progression, de moins en moins rassuré.

Les cris reprirent.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançaient, il percevait de mieux en mieux les sons, et ce qu'il entendait lui glaçait le sang.

Alternant suppliques et sanglots déchirants une voix se faisait entendre, parfois interrompue par des halètements lubriques et des insultes obscènes. Peu à peu, la petite voix se tut et Odin n'entendit plus que les cris rauques de l'adulte.

*****

Odin se trouvait maintenant derrière la porte, et après ce qui semblait être un feulement, il bondit dans la pièce, son arme à la main.

Ce qu'il vit en entrant lui glaça le sang.

A demi dénudé, le gamin s'acharnait sur sa cible un poignard à la main. Il frappait, frappait et frappait encore, émettant des petits cris inarticulés. Son corps maculé de sang et d'autres substances sur lequel il n'aurait pu mettre un nom était parcouru de tremblements incontrôlés.

Pourtant Odin le reconnut tout de suite ; c'était le même garçon qui la veille s'amusait au bas de l'hôtel, le même garçon qui avait su captiver son cœur

Il baissa sa garde

- Shinigami [1]

Le murmure quasi inaudible attira bientôt l'attention de la petite victime et l'assassin se retrouva captif d'un regard améthyste.

L'assassin venait de rencontrer le dieu de la mort

___________

[1] Eh oui! Duo n'est pas le seul à donner des petits noms XD

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui.

Je ne suis pas entièrement satisfaite du résultat cependant. J'avoue avoir énormément de mal avec ce genre de scènes et j'ai essayé de faire dans l'évocation plutôt que dans la description. J'espère m'en être bien sortie.

J'ai décidé de changer le rating aussi pour plus de prudence.

Toujours est-il que... Hee-chan PAAARRRLLLLLLEEEEEEEE. Enfin bon, juste un mot. Faut pas trop en demander non plus hein... il risquerait de faire une extinction de voix :D

La suite dans quelque jours si tout se passe bien

Biz à tous ^___^


	5. Naissance d'un dieu

**Disclaimers : **...cherche partout dans le bordel environnant... arrête de te faire du mal, on t'a dit qu'ils sont pas à toi

**Genre : **Fic à chapitres, Yaoi, shounen ai... le calme après la tempète...

**Couple :** HeeroxDuo ou DuoxHeero. Bah... au moins ils sont là tous les deux maintenant

**Résumé :** L'histoire sans fin? Bouuuhhhh, je déteste les résumés... Pour simplifier, on va dire que Gundam Wing aurait pu se passer comme cela

*****

Cinquième partie de la fanfic, l'histoire avance à son rythme.

Il m'a fallu presque six heures pour écrire cette partie... très long, si l'on considère sa taille qui ne doit pas excéder les mille mots. Cela tient sans doute à son contenu.

Tite-Odey dans sa review m'a fait part d'une incohérence dans le personnage de Duo : comment un gamin des rues, mal nourri de surcroit peut-il être qualifié d'estomac sur patte? J'avoue qu'à l'écriture ne m'avait pas paru paradoxal. Sans doute ai-je été parasité par bon nombre de lieux communs qui trainent ça et là dans les fanfics que j'ai lues. Je m'en excuse et j'essayerai de corriger cela

bonne lecture à tous

*****

Chapter Five : La naissance d'un dieu

_Quelque part dans Downtown, le matin_

Duo revint à lui brusquement.

Encore groggy, il tenta de se relever mais dut bientôt renoncer tant la douleur lui irradiait tout le corps. Des flash de ce qui qui s'était passé la veille lui revinrent alors en mémoire.

*****

IL avait beau crier, supplier, l'autre ne s'arrêtait et pas à chaque coup de butoir, c'était son âme qu'il déchirait un peu plus. Alors ce fut la rage qui l'envahit, une rage qui finit par se transformer en de la haine. Et cette haine le submergea enfin totalement, bloquant tout, jusqu'à la douleur.

Il attendait son heure...

Bientôt l'autre se fatigua de ce jouet inexpressif. Ce qui l'intéressait dans l'acte de possession, c'était les cris de ses victimes, c'était l'odeur du sang qui grisait toujours plus ses sens, c'était la terreur qui les envahissait, c'était enfin la jouissance de les sentir se briser, de sentir leur résistance s'effondrer.

Il aspirait au néant.

Son dernier jouet n'avait pas tenu ses promesses, il était définitivement cassé, juste bon à jeter. Demain, il lui faudrait se remettre chasse, trouver une nouvelle source de plaisir.

Pour l'instant, il devait se débarrasser des preuves, se débarrasser de ce corps amorphe qui ne pouvait plus le satisfaire.

Après un dernier mouvement, il s'effondra sur le gamin.

Il ne l'avait pas attaché, il ne l'avait même pas fouillé, bien trop persuadé de posséder tous pouvoirs sur lui.

Il ne vit pas arriver le premier coup de poignard ; celui-ci le toucha à la carotide. Pris de panique, il chercha à arrêter l'hémorragie avec ses mains ; il se découvrit.

La folie sembla alors envahir le jeune garçon. Submergé par la haine qu'il éprouvait alors envers l'adulte, Duo donnait coup sur coup. Il frappait, frappait encore, lacérait le corps maintenant avachi au milieu de la couche sommaire, témoin de son calvaire.

La frénésie le prenait, l'odeur du sang l'envahissait, grisait ses sens, le ramenait au stade animal. Il exultait.

L'homme s'effondra enfin, mort.

Haletant, parcouru de frisson, il cessa de frapper

Derrière lui un murmure presque syncopé se fit entendre

- Shinigami

Il se retourna brusquement, une lueur sauvage dans le regard.

On avait découvert son crime. C'était bien trop tôt...

Quitte à tuer encore, il lui fallait fuir...

Il était prêt à utiliser son poignard à nouveau s'il le fallait... quoiqu'il arrive, il ne se laisserait pas prendre. Sinon, c'était la mort assurée

Pourtant à la vue de celui qui se trouvait dans la pièce avec lui, il arrêta son geste

Comme hypnotisé, il croisa un regard bleu glacier...

Et s'évanouit aussitôt.

*****

Quelques jours plus tard

Comme les nuits précédentes, Duo se réveilla d'un sommeil peuplé de cauchemars. Aussitôt un corps chaud vint se coller à lui et deux yeux attentifs vinrent fouiller son âme. Une main fraiche se colla à son front, lui apportant quelque réconfort. Il soupira d'aise

Duo observait celui qui l'avait sauvé avec beaucoup d ' attention.  
L'autre n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot depuis qu'il l'avait secouru ; il se contentait de le soigner avec des gestes indifférents, presque mécaniques. Et c'est précisément cette indifférence qui lui avait permis de ne pas sombrer dans la folie. Il n'aurait sans doute pas pu supporter la pitié.

Il se contentait d'être là, sans pour autant que sa présence ne lui pèse.

- La fièvre a diminué

Sa voix, au timbre nasale, était mesurée, sans inflexion particulière, un peu rauque... comme elle peut l'être quand on oublie comment parler. Ses yeux le fixaient toujours, presque hypnotiques dans leur immobilité.

Sans attendre de réponse, il se leva et prit une assiette sur la petite table à côté du lit

- Mange

Duo s'exécuta presque machinalement. Il avait faim, s'apercevait-il bien vite. Même après cet enfer, il avait faim. La vie reprenait ses droits.

D'un oeil distrait, il observa la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait... rien de particulier, c'était une petite chambre, sommairement meublée, mais très propre aussi. Elle ne lui apprit rien sur son habitant.

- Tu n'as plus rien à craindre ; ils ne te poursuivront pas.

Il s'immobilisa face au ton définitif que la voix avait prise. Doucement, il tourna la tête

- Ils sont tous morts

- Mais... pourquoi?

Pourquoi moi? Pourquoi m'as-tu sauvé? Pourquoi ne dis-tu rien? Pourquoi ne réponds-tu pas? Autant de questions qui tournoyaient dans sa tête. Mais l'autre demeurait silencieux...

Il soupira

- Je m'appelle Duo, dit-il en tendant la main.

Et l'autre de le fixer à nouveau avec ce qu'il reconnu comme de la curiosité.

Presque exaspéré, il saisi la main de son vis à vis et la secoua

- Tu sais, quand quelqu'un se présente, tu es sensé faire la même chose...

- hn Baka!

L'autre ne l'avait pas lâché

- Euh... enchanté, Baka

Si un regard pouvait tuer, Duo serait mort sur le champ

- Je m'appelle Odin, pas baka... baka!

Et Duo comprit bien vite qu'il venait de se faire insulter

- Eh! ça te prend souvent d'insulter les gens sans raison?

Une lueur d'amusement traversa alors les yeux si bleus de son sauveur

Sans qu'il sut pourquoi, Duo se prit soudain à sourire

Oui, la vie reprenait ses droits

*****

Odin et Duo restèrent ensemble pendant une dizaine de jours. Pendant ce laps de temps le garçon aux yeux améthyste apprit à connaître Odin.

Si l'autre se taisait la plupart du temps, il n'était pourtant plus une énigme pour lui. Il avait fini par réussir à décrypter le moindre de ses regards, le moindre de ses silences, la moindre inflexion de voix.

Il avait découvert la vie derrière ce visage de marbre

Mais bientôt vint l'heure de la séparation

Odin ne lui avait rien dit, mais Duo le sentait

Il pressentait tout ce que l'autre lui cachait encore

Il savait bien que ses tortionnaires n'étaient pas mort tout seul, il savait bien que normalement un enfant de huit ans n'aurait pas pu soigner un homme comme Odin l'avait fait pour lui, qu'un enfant ne se baladait pas avec une arme qui semblait bien trop lourde pour lui

Il savait tout cela mais ne disait rien. Instinctivement il comprenait

Un matin, il découvrit Odin à son chevet. Son visage affichait une expression triste, presque résignée

- Tu vas t'en aller

L'enfant aux yeux bleus ne répondit pas, il n'en avait pas besoin. Duo avait compris

Il ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Il aurait souhaiter pouvoir le retenir, crier sa rage, sa frustration... mais il n'en avait pas le droit.

Il le saisit par le bras et le serra contre lui. Odin se tendit, peu habitué aux gestes de tendresse, puis, au bout de quelque instants, s'abandonna dans cette étreinte. Duo, lui, ressentit toute la timidité que pouvait contenait les réactions du brun. Il lui passa les mains dans le dos en une caresse rassurante.

- Au fait, tu m'as pas dit ce que veut dire Shinigami

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit le sourire qui illumina le visage de l'autre quand il s'écarta de lui pour quitter la chambre.

- Si jamais nous nous revoyons un jour...

Sans se retourner, il sortit définitivement de la pièce

_________

Voilà, c'est tout pour le moment

Mine de rien, il devient causant le p'tit Hee-chan... l'a même réussi à caser un ou deux mots doux :D

J'ai essayé de terminer sur une note moins triste, mais au départ, ce n'était pas gagné

Encore une fois remarques et appréciations seraient les bienvenues

Biz et bon week end à tous

Lill


	6. Duo Maxwell

**Disclaimers : **...on peut les prendre en otage? Nan? Vraiment pas? Bon, bah sont pas à moi alors ç____ç

**Genre : **Fic à chapitres, Yaoi, shounen ai... le calme après la tempète...

**Couple :** HeeroxDuo ou DuoxHeero. Pour l'instant, un univers les sépare alors...

**Résumé :** L'histoire sans fin qui a même failli ne pas commencer parce que l'auteur est une grosse feignasse qui avait perdu le chemin de son clavier ;)

Bon, pas de blabla today, ça va faire plus d'un mois qu'on attend la suite :[

*****

Chapter six : Duo Maxwell

L2, une église en ruine A.C. 188

Elle allait mourir, elle le savait... elle allait mourir sans le revoir... Duo, ce petit garçon que le destin leur avait confié et qui avait ensoleillé leur vie...

Duo... une lumière si brillante qu'elle en était presque aveuglante

Duo... être sauvage, touché par la vie, mais qui faisait face malgré tout

Duo... ce fils qu'ils n'auraient pas pu avoir.

Les larmes se remirent à couler sur ses joues sans qu'elle les sentit.

Elle pleurait cet enfant si cher à son cœur et qu'elle ne verrait pas grandir

*****

Elle se souvenait du jour où il était apparu dans leur vie telle une étoile filante, il y a quelques mois de cela.

Elle et le père Maxwell se promenaient à la lisière des quartiers pauvres ce jour-là, quand tout à coup un enfant les avaient bousculés. Le garçon, jugèrent-ils à la forme, même si une langue chevelure de miel démentait cela – le garçon donc était poursuivi par les commerçants du coin. Il avait apparemment chapardé des victuailles dans un entrepôt de marchandises.

A peine s'était-il excusé avant de s'enfuir avec l'agilité d'un petit singe.

Elle eut juste le temps d'apercevoir une petite frimousse en forme de cœur, mangée par deux grands yeux violets

C'étaient un gamin de la rue, leur expliquèrent ses poursuivants, sans doute un gosse qui avait perdu ses parents à cause de la guerre. Ces gamins n'étaient pas bien méchants, mais eux, ils devaient bien vivre, alors...

Le problème, c'est qu'ils s'aventuraient aussi dans les entrepôts de l'armée...

Les écoutant d'une oreille distraite, le père Maxwell regardait avec un air songeur la direction dans laquelle l'enfant s'était enfui.

Sœur Hellène, la jeune femme était une religieuse, avait cru discerner un fin sourire sur le visage du prêtre. Nul doute que l'église Maxwell accueillerait bientôt un nouveau pensionnaire.

*****

Quelques temps plus tard, ils se mirent en tête de le retrouver.

Mais, contrairement à ce qu'ils avaient cru, ce ne fut pas chose facile : le gamin était plus fuyant qu'une anguille et à maintes reprises quand ils arrivèrent sur les lieux, l'enfant s'était déjà volatilisé.

Ils apprirent cependant quelques petites choses : il s'appelait Duo et appartenait à une petite bande bien organisée, menée par un certain Solo, un gamin de la rue, comme lui. Si il paraissait relativement jeune, huit ans tout au plus, Duo s'était fait une belle réputation dans le milieux des pickpockets. On disait de lui qu'il avait les mains les plus lestes de tout L2 et qu'il pouvait vous soulager de votre bourse sans que vous ayez eu une chance de le voir venir.

Légende urbaine ou vérité, elle et le prêtre n'auraient pu le dire. Ce qui était sûr par contre, c'est que le gamin jouait à un jeu dangereux : on parlait dans Downtown d'un militaire qui kidnappait des enfants encore très jeunes, les violentait et abandonnait leur corps comme de vulgaires ordures.

Le père Maxwell avait vu le corps d'une des petites victimes, et il était rentré à l'église en pleurant. Pendant plusieurs jours, il était resté quasi muet.

*****

Duo était apparu queues temps plus tard avec sa petite bande aux portes de l'église.

Sans poser de questions, le père Maxwell les avaient laissés rentrer.

Le petit avait changé, ils s'en étaient vite aperçu. Sœur Hellène avait appris que Solo, leur chef de bande, et le meilleur ami de Duo, était mort sous les coups de feu des soldats lorsqu'ils étaient allés voler dans les réserves de l'armée.

Pourtant, la religieuse sentait qu'il y avait autre chose, quelque chose de plus sombre.

Elle le voyait à son regard fuyant, qui quand on voulait le forcer prenait l'éclat acéré d'une lame de rasoir, à ce sourire qui voulait donner le change et qui pourtant sonnait faux. Elle le voyait enfin à cette manière qu'il avait de se dérober quand on cherchait à initier un contact physique avec lui, surtout le père Maxwell d'ailleurs.

Sœur Hellène ne disait rien, elle avait bien trop peur de demander...

Elle était lâche.

*****

Leurs relations s'étaient pourtant bien vite améliorées.

Elle se souvenait avec tendresse de la première fois où Duo avait accepté de la laisser toucher ses cheveux. Le moment avait été épique : elle voulait couper cette manne hirsute et sans doute pleine de parasites ; lui refusait de la laisser s'approcher même de lui. Il avait fallu l'intervention bienveillante du père Maxwell et l'assurance qu'on ne les lui couperait pas pour que le gamin la laisse les lui natter.

Elle se souvenait avec indulgence de cette réflexion qu'il avait eu que comme quoi de voleur, il était devenu un mendiant, car il le leur avait expliqué, la petite communauté survivait grâce aux dons que faisaient les gens de L2.

Les larmes aux yeux, elle se souvenait de toutes les fois où elle avait du consoler le petit Duo quand on refusait de l'adopter, quand il revenait de l'école et qu'il s'était battu avec les autres enfants après qu'ils lui aient dit quelque méchanceté.

Elle se souvenait des rires, elle se souvenait des larmes...

Elle se souvenait de tous ces petits instants qui avaient jalonné sa vie depuis qu'il les avait rejoint... des instants précieux car bien trop éphémères...

*****

Même endroit, quelques heures plus tard

Duo regardait les cadavres qui jonchaient le sol sans les voir. Dans sa tête résonnaient les derniers mots de Sœur Hellène

- « Que Dieu te protège... Duo »

Quelle idiote... Dieu n'existait pas, seule la mort existait... la mort et la guerre...

Si Dieu existait vraiment, il n'aurait pas permis cela...

Si Dieu existait vraiment, ils seraient toujours en vie...

Vieux fous...

Ses pensées se répétaient dans sa tête, telle une litanie

Quiconque aurait passé par là en ce moment aurait été pétrifié à sa vue : un sourire dément figeait ses traits en une grimace grotesques. La vie avait quitté ses yeux, noirs à présent. Seuls quelques larmes s écoulaient encore d'eux...

Du petit garçon joyeux et farceur ne subsistait plus rien, rien qu'une enveloppe creuse...

Le masque d'un clown sarcastique

*****

AC 192, un vaisseau spatial

Incrédule, il contemplait le MS sombre qui envahissait toute la pièce.

Il n'en avait jamais vu de pareil

De la lourde masse de métal émanait comme une sourde menace, une aura dangereuse, vénéneuse, presque mortelle

- Il te plait? Demanda presque plaisamment une voix derrière lui

D'un bon il se retourna, son poignard à la main.

Nullement déphasé, l'autre s'approcha

Il avait une drôle de tête de champignon : son visage, entouré d'une chevelure grise coupée au carré était barré par une énorme cicatrice sur la joue droite.

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder davantage, l'autre se remis à parler

- Dis petit, quel est ton nom?

- Duo... Duo Maxwell

- Maxwell, le petit Démon Maxwell

Un regard haineux lui répondit mieux que des mots, sur son visage flottait un léger sourire

- Pas un démon... Je suis la mort

- Il s'appelle Deathscythe, c'est un Gundam. Il est beau hein?

Le gamin contemplait le MS d'un air avide

Il eut presque envie de jubiler

- Dis-moi, Duo Maxwell, tu ne voudrais pas devenir pilote de Gundam?

_________________

ET Hop encore un chapitre ou deux et le premier cycle de Everlasting s'achèvera

Ce chapitre et le suivant ne feront sans doute pas avancer l'histoire entre Heero et Duo, j'en ai bien conscience, mais comme ils traitent d'évènements importants dans leur développement psychologique, j'ai quand même décidé d'en parler

La prochaine fois, c'est Heechan qui s'y colle

Une chtite review serait appréciée

Biz à tous

Lill


	7. Le soldat parfait

**Disclaimer :** Le prochain qui demande, c'est _Omae o Korosu!_

**Genre :** fic à chapitres

**Couple :** Pour le moment, l'univers les sépare toujours

**Résumé :** Hee-chan a pas pris ses pillules...l'est tout dépressif

Rassurez vous, l'auteur, elle, a pris son traîtement :D

Bonne lecture

*****

Chapter 7 : Le soldat parfait

_A.C. 195, Un grand complexe scientifique, L1 Cluster_

IL regardait l'enfant et la machine.

D'ici quelques heures, HeeroYui, son nouveau nom s'il acceptait, quitterait les colonies pour gagner la Terre aux commandes du Gundam Wing.

Heero Yui...

Le nom de l'ancien leader des colonies

Un choix de nom ironique lorsqu'on savait que c'etait le père adoptif du gamin qui avait tué l'original

Heero Yui...

Enfant destiné à devenir une parfaite machine de destruction et dans lequel pourtant, il sentait vaguement des émotions s'agiter...

Des émotions sur lequel il n'avait jamais su mettre un nom...

E qui d'une certaine manière...

*****

_A.C. 188 Colonie X18999, Le Port spatial_

Le viel homme, un scientifique apparamment, descendit de la navette qui l'amenait de L1 Cluster

Quiconque l'aurait observé d'un peu plus près aurait remarqué une certaine agitation chez cet homme qui, malgré des membres horriblement mutilés et remplacés par des prothèses mécaniques, marchait d'un pas relativement alerte. Peut-être aurait-il même discerné une certaine forme de jubilation dans ce visage ridé, mangé par de grosses lunettes métalliques.

Malheureusement, nul ne vit quoi que ce soit, trop occupé par le chaos qui règnait dans la colonie.

Peut-être même, un vieillard d'une apparence si frèle ne leur parut pas être une menace possible.

Quelques mois plus tôt, l'armée revolutionnaire coloniale, emmenée par Quinze avait tenté de renverser le gouvernement de X18999. On avait même engagé un certain Odin Lowe, un tueur à gage, pour éliminer certains dirigeants de Oz alors en visite dans la colonie.

Le plan s'acheva sur un échec retentissant et la mort d'Odin

A la suite de quoi la colonie fut plongée dans le chaos le plus indescriptible

C'est cet incident et les bruits curieux qui couraient autour qui décida l'homme à venir sur X18999

Un fait bien étrange était en effet parvenu aux oreilles de cet homme, plus connu sur le nom de Docteur J.

Le fameux Odin Lowe aurait été assisté sur ce dernier contrat ; or, les rapports de l'amée parlaient bien d'un complice, mais d'un enfant de huit ou dix ans qui magnait les armes à feu avec une dextérité de militaire de carrière.

On aurait pu croire au canular, si cela n'avait été l'identité de la personne ayant relaté les faits : Treize Kushrenada, l'étoile montante de Oz

Celui-ci avait même été blessé dans l'affrontement

Il n'en avait pas fallu plus à J pour monter dans une navette et partir à la rencontre de ce gamin plutôt élusif quand le chaos lié à l'attentat fut retombé

Entre temps, J s'était renseigné sur les agissements d'Odin Lowe, mais soit qu'il n'y avait plus de preuves, soit que quelqu'un s'était ingégnié à tout effacer, la seule trace laissée de leur passage fut l'assassinat d'un militaire sur L2, un militaire mouillé jusqu'au cou dans une affaire de viols et d'assassinat de jeunes garçon.

Le meurtre avait été le point de départ d'une longue série d'affrontement entre militaires venus de la terre et habitants de la colonie ; une série d'affrontement qui s'était achevée avec la tragédie de l'Eglise Maxwell.

Depuis... plus rien!

C'etait comme si le gamin n'avait jamais existé

Mais c'étair sans compter sans la persévérance de J.

J qui à présent s'enfonçait dans les méandres des quartiers pauvres de L1.

Bientôt, il arriva au squat qu'il cherchait : une ancienne zone industrielle, abandonnée après une vague de répression particulièrement sanglante : Oz avait envoyé des MS contre des hommes armés de pavés.

Plus de deux cents personnes y avaient laissé la vie

Il s'assit sur une caisse de bois défoncée

Si son contact ne s'était pas trompé, le gamin ne devrait pas tardé à montrer le bout de son nez...

*****

_A.C. 195, L1 Cluster_

Le jeune garçon regardait la machine d'un air presque interrogatif, nota le docteur J

C'est ce regard qui lui avait tout de suite plut chez lui

Un regard franc et droit, que rien ne semblait pouvoir faire détourner

Un regard pleu profond, presque magnétique dont on ne pouvait s'arracher une fois qu'on l'avait croisé

Un regard d'adulte dans un visage d'enfant

Un regard curieusement vivant chez un être qu'on avait entraîné dans le seul but d'en faire une machine

J en soupira presque de soulagement

Dieu merci, il n'avaient pas réussi à lui ôter toute trace d'humanité

Et pourtant, il n'avaient pas ménager leur ardeur :

entraînement au maniements des armes à feu, combat à l'arme blanche, combat au corps à corps, résistence à la torture physique et psychologiques – ils avaient tout tenté dans le but de le faire plier, mais rien n'avait sembler atteindre le gosse.

J n'était pas fier d'avoir participer à tout ceci. Lui-même ne croyait pas nécessaire d'en faire autant

Mais il avait laissé faire

Il avait laissé faire quand après une mission qui avait impliqué des civiles, ses collègues de la résistance avaient décidé de le revoir son entraînement

Ils l'avaient retrouvé au milieu de la zone de combat, qui tenait un chiot mourant et une fleur sérrés contre lui

Les yeux baignés de larmes, ou de pluie – on n'aurait su dire – il posait un revolver contre sa tampe

Pour la première fois, J avait vu en face de lui un tout jeune enfant dont le regard marquait la détresse et l'incompréhension.

Après une séance d'interrogation particulièrement musclée, ils avaient fini par apprendre que le matin même au même endroit, il avait rencontré une gamine qui lui avait offert cette fleur

Inutile de dire que cette brèche dans la personna du soldat avit été perçue comme un échec

Son entrainement fut revu

On réprima en lui toute forme d'émotions

On forma son corps aux pires traitements

On modifia son métabolisme, le rendant insensible à la douleur... lui donnant une force hors du commun.

Et aujourd'hui était le grand jour : l'arme parfaite était sur le point d'être lancée

*****

L'heure de vérité avait sonné

J toussota dans le but d'attirer l'attention de l'enfant sur lui

Il se retourna et leva sur lui un regard neutre

- Aujourd'hui débute l'opération météor, commença-t-il, tu as trois choix : le premier, tu pilotes le gundam et tu fais un massacre pour les colonies ; le deuxième, tu me tues ici et maintenant et tu fuis où tu veux ; le troisième...

- Le troisième?

Son regard n'avait pas varié . Il était toujours aussi limpide

- Je n'ai rien à ajouter à ce sujet, tu sais déjà de quoi je parle. Sache cependant qu'en choisissant cette solution, c'est ta vie que tu risques

Une sorte de sourire désabusé déforma la bouche du jeune garçon.

- La vie ne vaut pas grand chose... surtout la mienne

Pourtant J crut discerner autre chose derrière cette façade d'impassibilité : un mélange de mélancolie et d'espoir

- Il te faut un nom de code pour cette mission. J'ai emprunté celui du leader de la paix dans l'espace. Désormais tu t'appelleras Heero Yui. Compris?

- Compris

- Et... une dernière chose, avant que tu ne partes... Heero... Quoi qu'il arrive, tu dois toujours suivre tes émotions. Elles seulent te guideront et te montrerons le chemin à suivre.

- Ryoukai

*****

Plus tard, alors que la capsule contenant le wing et son pilote s'éloignait de L1, Le professeur J soufflerait en pensant à cette conversation

Il ne s'était pas trompé en choisissant Odin, ou plutôt Heero Yui pour piloter le gundam

Malgré tout ce qui lui était arrivé, malgré les mauvais traitements, malgré l'entraînement inhumain, ils n'avaient pas réussi à briser le jeune garçon en lui

Cela contribuerait à en faire un meilleur pilote.

Selon J, un soldat qui rejetait toute forme d'humanité etait incapable de protéger qui que ce soit, et jamais le docteur J n'aurait accepté de placer le sort des colonies entre de telles mains.

Oui, son choix était le bon

Heero Yui était bien le soldat parfait

_________________________

Plus qu'un chapître et ce sera terminé pour le premier cycle.

Après le rythme de parution devrait ralentir un peu, juste le temps de me remettre dans la série

Mais rassurez-vous, il ne devrait pas y avoir de hïatus

Mes autres projets en attendant :

- 2 traductions de fic : **Regret** & **Chance** de Niko et **School tales **de Kyaa-sama

- Deux séquelles à **Einstein, Pangloss et se bon vieux Murphy** : **Connais-toi toi-même**, où Heero reprend le rôle du prince-pas-vraiment-charmant et **La Vérité est ailleurs**, où l'on apprend que Réléna est la fille cachée de l'agent spécial Fox Mulder

*****

Allez, Un petit teaser pour la route :

_"Mou du bulbe!_

_C'est ce qui m'a traversé l'esprit la première fois où j'ai croisé Duo Maxwell..." _

dixit Heero... quand je vous disait qu'il était pas vraiment charmant XD

Si vous voulez connaître la suite, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire...

Bonne Journée à tous

Lill


End file.
